


Take Over The World

by SankaMalfoy



Series: syriala traductions [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bucky/Tony: Implied, De-Aged Tony Stark, De-aged Bucky, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, It's all clint's fault, M/M, Mignon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Écrit à partir d'un prompt sur Tumblr : "Tu es trop jeune pour conquérir le monde.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: syriala traductions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Take Over The World

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take Over The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176641) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 



> /!\ I asked to the author if they would agree to let me translate it. They didn't answer. So, if they land here and want me to remove my translation, just tell me and I'll do it immediately. /!\
> 
> J'ai traduit cette histoire il y a un certain temps, puis je l'ai (un peu) oubliée dans un dossier... Je suis tombée dessus aujourd'hui, en faisant du tri dans mes traductions en cours, et terminées, et je me suis dis qu'il serait temps de la poster ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CONQUÉRIR LE MONDE**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Steve en entrant dans la chambre que Tony et Bucky occupaient actuellement.

La réaction fût immédiate. Tony se fît le plus petit possible, cachant quelques papiers derrière lui. Bucky se posta devant Tony, comme pour pour le protéger.

« Tu ne peux pas lui dire d'arrêter, » déclara Bucky avec une détermination étonnante pour un enfant de six ans.

« Je ne sais même pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire tous les deux. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrai demander à Tony d'arrêter ? »

« On me demande toujours d'arrêter, » marmonna Tony penché sur ses papiers. Bucky pivota rapidement sur lui-même et alla se coller contre lui.

« Pas cette fois-ci. Je m'en assurerai, » promit-il. Steve ne put retenir un sourire.

Ils avaient eu peur que les deux petits garçons soient impossibles à gérer, surtout que Bucky n'avait pas été un enfant facile, mais ils s'étaient tout de suite adorés. Bucky avait décidé de protéger Tony et prenait son rôle très au sérieux, comme les tibias de Steve pouvaient en témoigner. Bon, ils étaient compliqués à gérer, mais au moins ils s'entendaient tous les deux.

« Je suis juste curieux au sujet de ce que vous êtes en train de faire tous les deux, » essaya de les rassurer Steve. Il ne récolta que deux regards suspicieux.

« On va conquérir le monde, » répondit finalement Bucky comme si c'était la chose la plus normale. Steve se demanda d’où ils avaient tiré cette idée. Évidement Tony était toujours un génie, même aussi jeune, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir faire du monde.

« Je crois que vous êtes trop jeunes pour conquérir le monde, » commença Steve. Tony tressaillit et Bucky pâlit de rage.

« Ne nous dis pas ce qu'on peut faire ! » cria-t-il. Steve leva les mains en signe d'excuses.

« Qu'est-ce que vous ferez avec, une fois que vous l'aurez conquit ? » demanda-t-il, réellement curieux.

Tony ne répondit pas, mais Bucky ne s'en priva pas. « On va conquérir le monde comme ça plus personne ne pourra le blesser, » dit-il avec conviction à Steve qui sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus, même si il dût combattre l'envie de sourire. Une fois que Bucky se prenait d'affection pour quelqu'un, il ne permettait plus que le moindre mal lui soit fait.

« Ça semble être un très bon plan, » concéda Steve. « Mais vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez commencer à une plus petite échelle ? Ce serait comme un test pour voir si votre plan fonctionne. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? » demanda Tony sans regarder Steve et Bucky lui caressa la tête.

« Essayer de prendre le contrôle de la Tour. Vous êtes au courant pour les Avengers, non ? Si tu les as avec toi, plus personne ne te blessera. »

« Mais où est-ce qu'on doit commencer ? Ils sont tellement nombreux, » lâcha Bucky. Steve rigola. Si ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment conquérir l'équipe et ses cinq membres, il se demandait comment ils avaient prévu de prendre le contrôle de milliards de personnes.

« Je commencerai par Clint, » proposa Steve. « Ça semble être une bonne idée de commencer par lui vu qu'il est simplement humain. »

Il récolta deux paires d'yeux écarquillées. « Tu n'est pas humain ? » chuchota Tony et Steve pouvait presque voir les questions se former dans sa tête.

« Sans doute plus totalement. Mais si vous voulez en savoir d'avantage à ce sujet, vous avez besoin d'avoir Clint de votre côté d'abord. »

Tony sembla réfléchir alors que Bucky semblait déjà surexcité à cette idée. Il montra du doigts différents endroits sur leurs papiers et Tony acquiesça vigoureusement. Steve décida de les laisser seuls et quitta doucement la pièce.

Il caressa brièvement l'idée de prévenir Clint que deux enfants de six ans étaient sur le point d'envahir son étage, mais décida finalement de se taire. Après tout, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de s'occuper de ce bordel si Clint avait garder ses mains pour lui et n'avait pas ressentit le besoin de tripoter tout les boutons d'une technologie clairement alien. Il n'avait qu'à se débrouiller avec les retombées de ses actes.


End file.
